Warren Cook Gets Executed (Luna Starfire's version)
Warren Cook gets executed is the last GoAnimate Special with the plot and transcript being created by Luna Minami. Cast *Warren Cook ~ Voiced by Brian *Alan Cook ~ Voiced by Alan *Catherine Cook ~ Voiced by Catherine *Principal Parish ~ Voiced by Dave *Slippy V ~ Voiced by Professor *Taylor Hayes ~ Voiced by Emma *TheTailsGirls Jade ~ Voiced by Ivy *Calebcomedian ~ Voiced by Brian *Caillou ~ Voiced by David/Evil Genius/Zach *Blossom ~ Voiced by Ivy *Sonic the Hedgehog ~ Voiced by Joey *Jet the Hawk ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Supertimmyboy32 ~ Voiced by Eric *Mrs. Shaw ~ Voiced by Kate *Mr. Dike ~ Voiced by Simon *Momo YouMookSaidTimon ~ Voiced by Salli *Luna Minami ~ Voiced by Kimberly *WigglesWorld ~ Voiced by Young Guy *NathanDesignerBoy7 ~ Voiced by Joey *Davis Kristapsons ~ Voiced by Dave *Police Officer ~ Voiced by French Fry *Kimee Balmilero ~ Voiced by Princess *Dora the Explorer ~ Voiced by Kayla *Ka-Chung ~ Voiced by Amy *Diego ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Noodle ~ Voiced by Kendra *B.B. Jammies ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Jazzi ~ Voiced by Emma Transcript police car parks outside the police station to: Warren at a police station standing in front of a police height chart Warren got measured by the police height chart Police Officer: "OK, Warren! It's time to go to court." police car parks outside a courthouse to: Warren in the courthouse Judge: "Court is now insession. So, Warren. How did you plead?" Warren: "I plead. Not guilty." Slippy V: "Read the chart is your honour." Judge: "Warren, you were charged for making fake VHS openings and killing Donovan Patton. Any witnesses to call." Jazzi: "I would like to call myself to the stand." walks to the stand Judge: "OK then. Tell us what fake VHS openings Warren made." Jazzi: "Well, he made the Opening to Frozen 1996 Neon Mickey VHS. That film did not come out until 2013, it didn't come out on VHS, and the Neon Mickey ended in 1986. Then he made Brave 1985 Neon Mickey VHS. It didn't exist until 2012, and it didn't come out on VHS or had a Neon Mickey logo either. Then he made Tarzan and Jane 1986 Neon Mickey VHS. The film did not exist until 2002, and it wasn't a Neon Mickey VHS. Then he made Tangled 1987 Neon Mickey VHS. That film didn't exist until 2010. It also didn't come out on VHS, and it never had a Neon Mickey logo. Then he made Monsters University 1989 VHS, that film was actually made in 2013, and it never existed on VHS." Jazzi listed a few other fake VHS openings Jazzi: "Then he made Wreck It Ralph 1984 VHS. That film didn't exist until 2012, and it never came out on VHS either." Judge: "OK, Jazzi. That's enough fake VHS openings that Warren made. And what the reaction?" Jazzi: "Well, my reaction is that I hate this evil user. He should be banned from YouTube for life." Judge: "OK then. And Jazzi. You may go return to your jury seat." Jazzi: "Thank you! That is your only honour." returns to her jury seat with the others Judge: "Alright then. What is the decision?" WigglesWorld: "Guilty!" Principal Parish: "Guilty!" Mrs. Shaw: "Guilty!" Mr. Dike: "Guilty!" Slippy V: "Guilty!" Taylor Hayes: "Guilty!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "Guilty!" Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "Guilty!" Caillou: "Guilty! Thanks for letting me speak!" Ka-Chung: "Guilty!" Dora: "Guilty! Thanks for letting me speak!" Noodle: "Guilty!" B.B. Jammies: "Guilty!" Jazzi: "Guilty!" Judge: "Warren! The court has found you guilty for killing Donovan Patton and making too many fake VHS openings. You will be sentenced to die on the electric chair. Have you got any last words before your execution?" Warren: "Um, no!" Judge: "OK, the electricity will pass through your body until you are completely dead. Guards, take him away." guards take Warren away to: The police car drives away from the courthouse there is the news Davis Kristapsons: "This is Davis Kristapsons. Today's news is about a 17 year old boy named Warren Cook who is facing execution. His last meal was toilet water, Russian vodka, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, nuts, baby food, boiled soup, dirty laundry, dead animals, poison, urine, feces, pet food, kitty litter, staled popcorn, water soaked breads, dirty tissues, blood, weeds, fish food, grass, horse fur, clay, grimy organs, hairballs, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, car tax, expired cereal, sand, liver, smelly socks, dirt, cotton wool, maggots, expired milk, cigarette butts, fish skeletons, tree barks, rusted microchips, lima beans, paint, glue, risen gravy, bloody eyeballs, drugs, bird seed, dirty diapers, sardines, brussel sprouts, chicken feet soup, dried lizards, rat burgers, fried frog legs, bug salad, and toxic wastes, but he refused it. A couple of months ago, Warren Cook killed Carol Foster from Step By Step, so Officer James Carter is going to shave his hair off and prepare him for execution." Supertimmyboy32: "I would like to see him fry in the electric chair." Coulden Pettit, RocketPowerGal24 and Queen Lanolin hold up a sign saying 'Destroy the Warren' Davis Kristapsons: "There are people outside cheering for his upcoming execution." Babylon Rogues hold up a sign saying 'Are you ready to rest in peace, Warren?' Jet: "Yes! He's all set to die!" Kimble, 2000slv and Jack Sullivan hold up a sign saying 'Cook Warren Cook' Patrick, Spiderman and Rainbow Dash hold up a poem saying 'He's a naughty troll, and a naughty guy. Good thing Warren Cook is gonna finally gonna die!' Davis Kristapsons: "We now go to Caillou, Dora, and Calebcomedian." Caillou: "I love you Dora!" Dora: "I love you Caillou!" Calebcomedian: "We will be throwing a party for Warren's death." Davis Kristapsons: "We will return to GNN news after Warren gets electrocuted." to: Warren and a police officer in an empty prison cell Police Officer: (showing Warren his cell) "Here is your cell with no bed, no toilet, no air conditioner and no sink. You will stay in your cell until you're ready to be electrocuted later. Goodbye!" police officer leaves Warren in jail 12:00pm Warren: "Man! I hate jail, I wish I could escape." Police Officer: "Oh no, you're not escaping Warren. We have security cameras so you won't escape! Also, you have a visitor who want to talk to you!" and Catherine appear outside an empty prison cell Alan: "Warren Cook! we heard that you are going to be executed. That's it!" Catherine: "You are grounded until you die." Warren: "But dad and mom, I am sorry. Can you please let me out and I promise I will never make anymore fake VHS openings ever again?" Alan: "Never!" Catherine: "We also hope you suffer in jail and burn in hell. Goodbye forever!" and Catherine leave Warren in jail Warren: "This is going to be even more torture." 5:00pm Police Officer: "Come on out, Warren. It's time for your execution." cell door opens and a police officer directs Warren to a seat police officer uses a razor to shave his hair off, leaving him bald and putting cotton on him Police Officer: "Now I will take you to the electric chair." police officer directs Warren to the electric chair Police Officer: "Any last words?" Warren: "I will never make anymore fake VHS openings ever again." Police Officer: "Electocution will begin in 3...2...1...Go!" (flips the switch) screams while being electrocuted, but the action is covered with a message reading "Censored for your safety and protection" police officer stops Warren's execution. He then checks if Warren's heart still beats, providing he is alive or not. Warren isn't breathing anymore. The police officer leaves Warren alone and dead Police Officer: "He's dead!" JosephComedian2000, Vitzie629, louielouie95, KawaiiSugarbunny, awildmewfromROBLOX, Justdancingsamuel, Penelope, Sally and Kevin hold up a sign saying 'No more fake VHS openings thanks to Warren's death' Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt and Coco hold up a sign saying 'Warren Cook, 1997 - 2017' on GNN news Davis Kristapsons: "Warren Cook is now finally executed! He was executed for the murder of Donovan Patton and for making fake VHS openings. Are there any questions to ask?" appears Blossom: "Yes! What will happen to his body?" Davis Kristapsons: "His body will be taken to a funeral home in Los Angeles, California. By the way, what's your name?" Blossom: "My name is Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls." Davis Kristapsons: "Thank you, Blossom!" leaves Davis Kristapsons: "Any more questions?" appears Sonic: "Yes! How many actors he killed?" Davis Kristapsons: "The first one he killed Carol Foster from Step by Step and the second one he killed Donovan Patton from Blue's Clues. By the way, tell your name." Sonic: "My name's Sonic the Hedgehog, the Sega mascot." Davis Kristapsons: "Thank you, Sonic!" Sonic: "You're welcome, Davis Kristapsons!" leaves Davis Kristapsons: "Any other questions to ask?" appears Kimee: "Yes. How many foods and drinks he refused to eat and drink?" Davis Kristapsons: "He refused to eat and drink toilet water, Russian vodka, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, nuts, baby food, boiled soup, dirty laundry, dead animals, poison, urine, feces, pet food, kitty litter, staled popcorn, water soaked breads, dirty tissues, blood, weeds, fish food, grass, horse fur, clay, grimy organs, hairballs, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, car tax, expired cereal, sand, liver, smelly socks, dirt, cotton wool, maggots, expired milk, cigarette butts, fish skeletons, tree barks, rusted microchips, lima beans, paint, glue, risen gravy, bloody eyeballs, drugs, bird seed, dirty diapers, sardines, brussel sprouts, chicken feet soup, dried lizards, rat burgers, fried frog legs, bug salad, and toxic wastes. Oh, by the way, I forgot your name!" Kimee: "My name's Kimee. Kimberly Jonelle Balmilero. I'm one of the Hi-5 band from USA." Davis Kristapsons: "Thank you!" leaves Davis Kristapsons: "Now are the any other questions?" appears Luna: "Yes. How many fake VHS openings did Warren made?" Davis Kristapsons: "He made 815 fake VHS openings. And what's your name?" Luna: "I am Luna Minami also known as LunatheMagicalGirl on Wikia." Davis Kristapsons: "Thank you, Luna!" leaves Davis Kristapsons: "That's all the news for now. This is Davis Kristapsons saying goodbye!" to: The graveyard. A tombstone that reads "R.I.P Warren Cook 1997 - 2014" is seen near Alan, Catherine, and the Babylon Rogues who are celebrating his death with Caillou and Dora kissing Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by LunatheMagicalGirl Category:Warren gets Grounded Category:Executed